


Peters Big Secret

by smuttymcsmutface



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, As Fuck, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Good Peter, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Overprotective, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Wade, Protectiveness, Responsible Wade, Rough Kissing, Sassy Peter, Scarred Wade, Superfamily, cool parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttymcsmutface/pseuds/smuttymcsmutface
Summary: "Baby boy what happened?"Typical fanfic Wade is overprotective, Peter is secretly Spiderman, and Tony and Steve are cute but overbearing.





	1. Chapter 1

Stuffing the remains of his suit into his backpack Peter headed for the door. His spidey senses unless against family, couldn't warn him of a very real threat up ahead, a barricade of a overprotective super soldier and a billionaire.  
"And where are we off to on this wonderful family games night?" Tony questioned  
"Daaaad," Peter whined  
"Peter?" Steve pushed  
"Wade needs the homework and I need to drop it off." Peter lied  
It was if the two could read Peters thoughts with Tony raising his bushy little eyebrow and Steve just looking amused  
"its a Saturday Peter, and which homework is this?"  
"Stop with the interrogating dad! I'm 17 and he needs the sheet for biology," Peter was getting twitchy with all the interrogating. Steve is the first one to break pulling peter into a hug.  
"Look, text Wade and invite him round to get it we have a scrabble game waiting."  
"What happened to the monopoly?" Peter asked relived about the subject change,  
"Well lets just say last night your Dad and I had a game and after his little bout of rage half the pieces are missing," Steve explained although his tone was disappointed Peter could see the smile beginning on his face.

After a tense game, Steve coming out on top, the three reside in the sofa, Tony cuddled up in Steve's lap, Gossip girl playing in the background. The calm is broken by an upbeat knocking at the door, Peter jumps up racing over to answer.  
"If it's Coulson tell him to fuck off" Tony mumbles, earning a slap on the thigh from Steve 

Peter pulls open the door. And thats when shit hits the fan in-front of him stands his secret boyfriend Wade looking frantic  
Quickly Peters reflects result in pushing them both out the door and shutting it behind them resulting in Peter being pressed up against 6 foot of solid muscle.  
"Baby boy! what happened?"He gasps, pulling Peter into his arms.  
"Peter who is it?"  
"Pete why didn't you come?"wade asks rubbing the smaller mans back  
"I'm sorry wade Dad and Pops saw through my bullshit, I texted though"  
"FUCK!"  
'Wade?" now Wade was pacing.  
"I knew I was missing something I left my phone on a mission although I'm pretty sure its destroyed now."  
"PETER WHO IS AT THE DOOR?"  
Peter holds his hand up at his incompetent boyfriend heading back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter walks back in, to not one, but two irritated parents.With a sigh, he braces himself for the lecture.  
"Well... what was that?" Tony looks more confused than anything with good reason, this isn't regular behaviour in the Stark household.  
"Dad that was Wade,"Peter confesses,  
"Wade?"  
"How important is this homework?"Steve stands looking like a lost puppy unable to put the pieces together,  
"No Steve I think Peter has something to tell us." they both stand expectantly Tony seeming to have solved the puzzle  
"Dads I'm gay,"  
"thats not the problem here Peter!"  
By now Peter is shaking under the pressure, if only Wade was an ordinary guy who would turn up on games night and make his dads laugh. No Peter had to fall for the mercenary on Shield's watch list a 'super villain' citizens are advised to stay away from at all costs who training courses are held for how the police are to handle him 

Yeah... good job Peter  
Although Peter can't be blamed for this can he? I mean no part of this little guys life has been normal, two superhero parents, growing up around the avengers, the sole heir to the stark fortune, Oh! and of course kinda being spiderman. It only makes sense that peter would find a partner to match.  
But right now as he stands head cowered in hope of his face not giving anything away, Peter is lost for how exactly to put this all into words to exlain his predicament.  
"Well when can we meet him, is he still outside?"Tony makes a dash for the door Steve following close behind.  
It's times like this when Peter thanks the gods for his reflexes... although it's unfortunate his brain can't work as quickly,and he ends up grabbing Tony by the shirt. "Peter what are you doing?!"Tony looks outraged as if Peter had slapped him across the face. "Dad I," "No Peter. What is making you act like this?"Tony is beginning to raise his voice now, agitated at the teens obvious plan to hide the 'boy' behind the door. "Dad... just It's hard to explain."Tears welling up in his large brown eyes, overwhelmed with the thought of being found out. Steve moves in pulling Peter into a firm hug, speaking over his head to tony, "come on, I think its time to take this one to bed," 

The logical side of him tells Peter he needs to explain now when he can control how it will happen. But right now he can't bring him self to care and lets himself be guided to bed and tucked in  
Bending down to place a kiss on his forehead Tony mumbles "I know your up to something squirt," reminding peter of the undeniable truth he knew when he started dating Wade seven months ago: one day he would have to bring home a man six years older than, him covered head to toe in painful scars (not mentioning the fact he's Deadpool.)  
But for one more night Peter decides procrastinating won't do any harm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I know its really short but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger (really this should be part of chapter one).If I have made any errors, I would really appreciate corrections or any criticism. I'm new to posting on here so any feedback would be really helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning comes and with it a new opportunity, for Peter to procrastinate on his plan to come clean.  
After all, waffles are good...  
Waffles are really good  
So, Peter sits down at the table with his plate pilled high, while Bruce watches over wearing his regular 'how can this tiny boy eat so much?' face.  
"Morning,"Peter mumbles around his first bite.  
Banner snapped out of his daze replies"Good morning Pete." The two talk through breakfast, the conversation providing a good distraction.

The rest of the day goes smoothly for young Peter mostly just playing video games and texting Gwen on what she thinks he should do about Wade and his parents.Of course she immediately orders him to tell his dads along with some bullet point reasons about why not telling them will end in disaster. But Peter decides a few more days won't hurt.

 

Nighttime comes and with it Peters responsibility, heading out his window and scaling the building Peter begins his shift. Not much has been happening resently in New York and Peter finds himself dealing with small crimes and altercations.While chasing a criminal something ( highly predictable) happens Deadpool shows up, before Peter can get a sound out a katana is being held directly in front of the thugs face, steady and waiting.                                                                                                 

"what do you want doing with this one Spidey?"Quickly changing his demeanour, Peter questions, what really does he want to happen? 

"erm, just just drop him off at the station," 

"sure thang cutie-pie."And with that Wade is gone leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

This is what is standing in the way of Peter coming clean with his Dads, Peter is constantly reminded of the fact that maybe Peter doesn't mean as much to wade as wade means to him.

The constant flirting with Spiderman highlights this. The two have never really talked about what they have, and maybe...maybe its just a fling for Wade. With all this going on Peter decides to visit Wade's apartment,Swinging to the building peter makes an effort to be discreet, (not wanting any unwanted attention.) Stuffing his suit into his bag and changing into the pyjamas he keeps at wades peter relaxes on the sofa watching the news reports on the battered tv to see what Wade is getting up to as Deadpool.By the time Wade gets back Peter is curled u on the sofa cuddling a ratty old pillow.

Making as little noise as possible he strips of his suit, revealing his scarred body ,and shuffles up on the sofa curling his body round the smaller mans.

Peter stirs pulling Wade closer.And Wade can't think of anywhere he'd rather be, holding his questions till the morning.

Waking up is a whole other type of pain for the pair, as it tuns out, spending the night on a small beaten-up sofa spooning isn't the best for the spine.Stretching out his sizeable arms, Wade begins on feeding his appetite. After all, last night he kicked some serious ass, as he has now taken it on as his responsibility to brutally murder anything that may pose a threat to Peter.(not that Peter is aware of this)

"So what can I get you this morning my fine sir?"  
"Bacon?"  
"erm well, I was thinking breakfast burritos, but I can go out and get some"Wade reaches for his trousers.  
"no! its fine i'll have what you're having. Just stay here."  
The calm of wade cooking is interrupted by a phone going off the tow men are immediately forced fully awake.  
"Oh fuck"  
"huh?"  
"I forgot to text my Dad, help me find my phone."The two shuffle around the apartment, Peter in a mild panic, Wade ends up finding the phone under the sofa. By this time the ringing has stopped.

The screen showing 17 missed calls.  
Trembling hands call back, Tony picks up on the first ring.  
"PETER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was at that moment Peter knew he had fucked up.

"PETER, well what happened?"Now as you can imagine Peter has always been regarded as incredibly smart across all subjects, but in this moment it seems as if words had failed him.

"Peter? are you ok what happened?"

"Dad...Dad I'm fine."Finely something he doesn't have to lie about.

"Where are you I need to text Steve where to pick you up?" Shit.

"What? no! Dad I'm fine I'll be home in around half an hour,"Wade whirls round at this looking alarmed giving him a sign to wait Peter carry on.

"Hell no! tell me where you are right now"Tony demands

"Dad I just stayed over at a friends house ill be home soon"

"Peter your Pops, and Natasha have been out looking for you if we didn't hear from you we were going to call shield"

"Erm... i'll be home soon I promise,"an audible sigh could be heard through the speaker.

"Ok. I love you Peter. Please don't do this again."

 

By the time peter had practically ran home, his parents were waiting directly behind the door wearing tired expressions.Without saying anything they pull Peter into a bone crushing hug.

"I know we may seem overbearing Peter, but you have to see this from our perspective we can't bare that happening again."And if that isn't already filling Peter with guilt the tears in Steves eyes make Peters heart hurt.

 

Peters punishment is 'minor', however that doesn't stop him feeling bad about making his dads worry like that.They had always been protective of Peter when he was younger as Peter struggled with severe asthma and was always small for his age,this was only amplified the day Peter was kidnapped.He was around the age of seven when a black van pulled up next to his playground and snatched him.

This was not unexpected as Peter is the heir to a large fortune and is also the son of two of the avengers so protocols were set in place this did not stop Tony and Steve from losing there minds with panic.Once Peter was home and safe both parents tightened there security and made knowing where Peter was at all times there number one priority.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mocks for the week and it sucked, so I didn't really get to focus on anything other than them which is why this chapter is so shitty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a few homophobic slurs for the purpose of story telling, this is in no way meant to upset anyone and is solely to highlight the ignorance of a group of characters.(just incase anyone is sensitive to this kind of language)

Peter's punishment is simple he constantly has to update his parents where he is every hour and ask permission to sleep at a friends house giving a days notice.Peter is not angry at this it does however mean he has to lie about where he is a lot more.For example while he roams the streets with Wade he constantly has in the back of his mind a reminder to text them about how he's with Harry or Gwen and peter doesn't like lying to his parents especially Steve.

"so where should we go first? I know you're going to love the enchiladas the guy outside the subways sells."The two are walking down the busy street Peter wrapped up in Wade's embrace.

"Mmm," Peter hums thinking "that sounds good we should go there first I'm starving"

Peter is guided through the large crowd of people straight up to a food stand that smell like heaven.

After three rounds of Mexican food the two lie on the grass in central park proper up against a large tree.With Wades hands playing with his hair peter lets out of small noise of pleasure.

"Not here babe public nudity is still illegal."

 

Swatting away Wades hand Peter swivels round to face the merc. This is what he wants.This for the rest of his life would be great...his parents knowing would also be good.

"How serious are we?"He already knows the answer, Wade can't be held down he's a player a mercenary what he does is for the benefit of him.All of thins still doesn't stop somewhere deep inside of Peter hoping that maybe the let down will be gentle with wade being as blinded as he is and instead of being dumped on the spot they can have a few more months of illusion before it all falls in.

Peter gets none of this.

Peter gets a speechless Wade.For a moment this startles the younger man,"wait, have the voices stopped working?" 

This seems to snap the mercy out of his trance"You want...to be serious?" its this exact time with Peter's Bambi eyes looking up at him, his head covered in soft hair, nodding that Wade's voices don't seem so loud.

"Marry me?"Peter bursts into a fit of giggles at this **(** **huh??)** , hugging tighter into the older man.

"I can't believe you. And here I was worrying about you not wanting a relationship"

"Baby how could you think that?You're the sweetest in all the land"Nuzzling into Peter's dark locks.The pairs hearts were now beating fast curled up in each other in the middle of the park,it's too perfect.

Thats why the universe has to fuck it up peter gets the tingling sensation before he sees the men.

Looking up he sees three me all young and confident sneering.

"What the fuck do we have here? couple of fags having sex under a tree,"the smallest taunts.

Peter feels Wade tense in his arms, slowly turning his head round towards the men.Before either of them can say anything one of the men yells,"Eww what the fuck is wrong with your face?"

Peter feels ringing in his ears somewhere in the background he makes out,"looks like gone off pulled pork!"

'Ugly fuck, fucking a fag"

With tears threatening to spill form his eyes, Peter tries to calm down, the moment _was_ perfect.

Peter is hauled to his feet and hugged into Wade's chest.

"Well done gentleman you have eyes. The real question should be what fraction of you I think are closeted homosexuals yourselfs.Personally I would say atleast a minimum of two thirds"Peter senses the men backing off ,likely to Wades stance and build.

"Oh! what a surprise not so match now are we?"At this point wade is just having fun but as he looks down at the ball of fluff he decides he's wasting his time with these men.

Walking to his apartment with Peter bundled under his arm he finally notices the voices are back they sound almost sympathetic especially towards Peter.

 

Twenty minutes and a hot chocolate later Peter is more settled.

"I just got flashbacks to school and, and I saw the bullies picking on me for liking Josh in our year...I can't go back."

"Babe just say the word and I can fuck anyone you want up."Wade says kissing Peter's forehead.

"Hmm imagine us married."

And Wade tries to ignore the butterflies in his chest because, it scares him that already he could completely imagine that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to check for mistakes but I'm rubbish at it, so please excuse them.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter oversteps the mark and calls Steve asking if he can stay at 'Harry's' house.Even with Steve being the more lenient parent he still puts his foot down.

 

"Stop I need to leave and you're making it difficult"Peter moans against Wade, as he proceeds to nuzzle him.

"But baby... you smell sooooo good."

And fuck it ,what was Peter doing again? Locking lips with the merc he fights for control.For a moment Wade allows this, parting his scarred lips, before deciding against it and pushing Peter up against the wall.

The jolt startles the smaller man giving Wade time to deepen the kiss.

"mmm,"Peter pulls back his lips swollen and a deep shade of red."Waaadddde,I have to go.But now you've made it harder"Peter is pouting and Wade can't help himself.

"Thats not the only thing that's now harder"And its like he can predict the future when he feels a small smack to the back of his head.

 

 

When Peter gets home he finds Tony asleep on the sofa curled up around a pillow,Steve comes out ,with a finger to his lips and a mug in the other hand, walking over.

"SHhhh he's sleeping."

"I got that...why in the living room?"Peter whispers back.

"He had been working on some weird equipment for the past 21 hours, so I coaxed him out with hot chocolate.But he fell asleep before I could give it to him"Steve had a look of adoration on his face as he watched his husband sleep, curled up in a pile of cushions.

The silence was broken by a buzz in Steve's pocket, handing over the hot chocolate to Peter, he walked to the next room to take the call.

Steve walks back in looking frustrated.He sits next to Peter turning on the tv.Even though the news is on silent Peter immediately sees the problem.It seems Doctor Connors is on another rampage as The Lizard. Fucking great.

"Erm I think I'm gonna head off to bed"

"Oh are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm just quite tired"Peter says before downing the last of the hot chocolate and walking to his room.

Calming his jitters Peter slips into his suit and heads out, after explaining his plan to Jarvis and making him swear silence.

"Stay safe master Peter"

Swinging through the sky brings back of freedom after the incident with the men.It's as if he had been injected with a dose of power.Connors is quickly dealt with due to miscalculations on his end. Peter finds himself dealing with petty crimes after a while.

He senses him before he sees him, Wade.

"Hey spidey caught anything in your web today?"The way Deadpool speaks, as if he knows Peter sets something off inside him.A bout of rage fills the superhero.

"HEY leave me alone you jerk!"He yells.

"Yo Spidey, calm down."Now thats iT.

"No I will not calm down!You think its ok going around flirting with anyone you see?"Peters voice cracks.

"What? No! Babe..."

"Don't call me that!" Thats what hurts him the most, the way Wade seems to throw that word around, calling any old stranger it.

"Peter..."Thats when the pounding in his head stops.Wade knows....

Oops that explains a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im such an arshole for not updating for soooooo long then coming out with this unedited piece of shit feel free to hate on me i deserve it.

"You knew?"Peter squeaks.

"You didn't know I knew...wow."

"You never said"

"Well, I thought you knew so I assumed you acting like you didn't know me when we have our suits on is what you wanted."

"Honestly I don't know what I want anymore,"Peter was frustrated at this point at how oblivious he had been."This explains so much."

Wade pulls the younger man into a tight hug  and whispers into the long brown locks "From now on we'll be more honest with each other, Ok?"

"Ok"

 

 

"I'm not saying that...Its just, I want to help the villagers!"

"Steve darling, come on the rest of the avengers will do just fine without us."

"I just want to be able to help."

And just like that Tony knew he couldn't stop his husband as Steve would always want to be there to help no matter what, it was in his nature to protect and serve.

"Look, I'm just saying the mission will take a few days and Peter wouldn't be able to come along."

"I understand ,I know you think something terrible will happen if we take our eyes off him but he's a good kid who can keep himself safe for a few days."

"I know I just worry."Ok, and maybe Steve breaks a little seeing Tony so worried so wraps his large arms around the smaller brunette.

 

Wade and Peter are sat on the sofa watching cartoons when a phone goes off.

"Dammit I forgot where it is,"Peter groans.

The two frantically search the apartment for the buzzing phone.

"Ah ha found it"Wade waves the phone at Peter,somehow it had ended up behind the eight slot toaster Wade insisted was necessary.Peter scurried over holding the mobile to his ear.

"Peter I know you're staying at Harry's tonight but theres been a change of plan do you think you could pop round for an hour? We need to have a talk with you."

The voice was quite but Wade could make out the guilt, Peter visibly gulps.

"Ok Dad, i'll be there soon...is everything ok?"Peter questions.

"Yes we just need to discuss something"

"Ok"

"Ok we'll talk about this when you get here, love you bye."

"Ok bye love you"Peter starts to gather his belongings Wade helping.The air is thick with tension and Wade isn't happy seeing Peter like this.

"Soooo, Im guessing from the amount of ok's I heard everything is well...ok?"Peter stops what he's doing and sighs letting the tension flow out from him and breaking out a smile.

"I know I was repeating myself a lot Its just I could tell something was up"Peter looks anxious, Wade rounds the sofa to gather him up in his arms."Do you think that something bad happened?"

"Baby boy Im sure its nothing. And if it is I don't care if I have to pretend to be some sort of crazy person I will help out without letting them know whats going on between us"

"You're the best"Peter snuffles"god i feel like such a baby always crying."

"The only baby you are is my Baby boy,"Wade teases.

"Stooop,"Peter whines.

"No seriously you're the strongest **_man_** I know not every seventeen year old fights crime at night secretly,and Jesus those abs are fine."

Peter playfully puhses the older man off and gets back to grabbing his things.

 

 

When Peter gets back the whole tower is packed full of agents and a familiar red head is sat in the kitchen.Peter runs over pulling Natasha into a hug, it had been a while since he had seen any of the team since recently people had decided to start trouble outside of the city.

"You're back!"

"Hello Kiddo,"She laughs.

"Damn it why is everyone obsessed with pointing out my youth?"He questions.Tony walks in fiddling with some armour.

"because they want it,"he laughs"Not all of us are in our prime anymore"

"Speak for yourself!" Natasha and Steve both chime in at the same time.

"So what did you want to tell me?'Peter asks,The couple visibly deflate and tony sits down next to Steve interlocking there hands.

"We made the decision to help the rest of the avengers on their mission in Pahang,"Steve explains.

"But...but I thought you stopped doing dangerous missions?"

"Well we wouldn't be doing much fighting just helping evacuate villagers"

"But we need to get there quick to help"Tony adds.

"So how long would it take?"

"Thats the thing we were worried about, we would be gone for three days."Now a year ago this would have terrified peter but now given the fact his six foot mercenary boyfriend will most likely be around the whole time Peter is almost exited.

"Ok."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it's bad, I'm terrible at writing speech but always end up making it 90% dialog but I'm trying to improve so my stories can flow better, so please leave any advice in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter usually spent time thinking over situations like these, after all many referred to him as a genius due to his remarkably high IQ.But when it came to an opportunity like this his reaction is immediate.Tony is as shocked as he was "Ok well I guess everything is hunky-dory."

"Please don't say that again."Peter whines, embarrassed with his dad trying to act cool.The two dads are pulling Peter into a bone crushing family hug before the teen can react,Tony pulls away first ruffling Peters hair and telling him "Don't do anything I would do,"with a wink and goes back to packing for the trip.

"I know you'll be fine I hate to baby you like this but you understand our reasoning don't you?"Steve has a look of anxiousness on his face that makes Peter's heart hurt he knows his dads feel bad about the restrictions they put on peter but he completely understands the reason why and knows the danger being the son of a billionaire is, let alone two superhero with powerful enemies.

"Yea, none of us want _that_ happening again,"Peter responds.

"Good boy,"Steve Whispers as he pulls back with tears in his eyes.

 

 

The rest of the day peter spends talking to Gwen on face-time about what she plans to do after leaving college.

"I could take the job offer from Oscorp,"at this Peter groans"Look I know you don't like them but the position they're offering is really good."

"Anyone but them! what about the offer my dad made you?"Peter begs.

"Peter I have to do this on my own, if I work for your dad everyone  will think I got the job because of you."Gwen explained for the millionth time.Peter decides defeatedly,"Maybe your second option about traveling would be best."THUMP."Erm i'll talk to you later I think another pigeon killed itself flying into my window."

"Oh no I guess i'll talk to you soon, bye."Peter hangs up getting out of his desk chair to investigate the sound;looking through the window he can't see any sign of a suicide looking at the street below.Venturing out into the main living area Peter lets out a high pitched squeak and jumps in shock at the large figure twitching on the floor.This small jump mixed with his spider abilities leaves Peter stuck n the ceiling staring down at the man, it takes a good few seconds of Peter watching from the ceiling to realise who the figure is.

"Wade!"The hybrid yelps"What are you doing?"

"Hey Petey I'd love to explain but maybe a little help here?"

"Oh yeah sorry,"Peter proceeds to jump down to the floor and help wade untangle himself it appears he is in some sort of net that's tightly wrapped around the merc.

"I don't know what happened usually once Jarvis figure out its me he turns off the security"Wade looks startled and Peter takes a moment to take it in as not a lot takes Wade by surprise "What the hell happened dude?"Wade directs the question at Jarvis calling at the ceiling.When the two get no response Peter begins to feel unsettled.

Peter calls"Jarvis,"No response."Jarvis?"

He looks towards Wade, wide eyed and panicked"Whats happened why is he not responding?"Wade walks over and knocks on the wall.

"hey Jarvis you in there?"

At this Peter laughs,'He doesn't live in the walls but we can go the the core membrane to see whats happening."

"Do you think we should?I don't know if Stark would want me messing around with his tech."At a few moments of pondering Peter comes out with,

"Dad hasn't exactly taught me everything about Jarvis but I'm sure I can get him up and running again."With that the pair briskly make their way into the room uncomfortable without the protection of the artificial intelligence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be aiming for one short chapter every weekday, as I think that might work better for me I'm still trying to figure out a schedule that I will stick to.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~Making their way into Tony's lab, Peter senses something is very wrong, the room as at the level of darkness where everything is in shades of blue.The screens radiate a soft pale glow; if it were not for the dread seeping its way to Peter's brain he would almost say it was romantic.

'What do you need to do?"Wade whispers from the side, while he observes the mess of technology Tony has left scattered around the place.Peter is rummaging through draws and shuffling through papers.

"Erm... Ah! here it is,"Peter exclaims as he holds up some muddled notes. The young man sits down at the screen tapping away at the clear keyboard and occasionally swiping at the hovering screen, just a few inches from his face. Wade makes his way over and leans in trying to get a better look at the man's work. To him it just appears as codes and 3D images etched in thin white lines. However, Peter seems to comprehend the graphics perfectly, as he thrums codes and messages into the keypad transfixed in what he is doing, stripes of concentration indented in his forehead.

Wade sits patiently fro a few minutes not wanting to distract Peter while he is hard at work.

As soon as it seems Peter is finished he asks,"Did it work?"

Peter takes a deep breath"Well if you're asking if I fixed Jarvis and got him back online,no. But! I did manage to find out what happened."He winces before saying"We got hacked."

Before Peter can say another word the merc is out of his seat retrieving his katanas from his back.

"No Wade, calm down its nothing serious... wait why do you even have those on you?"

"Petey the security is down, the dads are out of town and you think I would walk around unarmed?"Wade has a look on his face as if it's the most obvious thing in the world."So do we know who they are?Want they want?"Wade asks.

"It seems like they are looking to hack the data bases and completely remove all security before attacking, however as proved by when you were netted like a fish," the young man stops to snicker, receiving a scowl form the other, "it didn't completely work and the second line of defence is still up; which explains why we have not been invaded yet."

The taller man rushes to Peter's side, as if an army are about to come charging through the door. "Yet! so there will still be a breach?" Wade is bouncing up and down with nervous energy. Peter pushes him jokingly and replies"I doubt they will try anything tonight as it's most likely the security is still too strong but we do need to work on getting Jarvis up and running."

Suddenly Wade is standing straighter ~~defiantly not reflecting his sexuality~~ than a soldier,"What can I do to help?"

"For starters, you can stop acting like we're about to go to war you're making me nervous." Peter says as he pulls the taller man into an embrace, in an attempt to calm him down.When Peter tries to kiss the merc Wade is delighted to find out the younger man is slightly too short to get there.

In between laughter he asks,"Can you even reach?" In response Peter lets out an adorable growl and attempts to pull Wade down via his neck, to which Wade pulls back hoisting the smaller man into the air Peter leaving him with his feet a few inches off the ground. Peter 'climbs' the rest of the way shutting off wades laughter with a kiss knocking them both backwards.

"Doesn't matter i'll always find a way up."Peter pants into Wade's mouth.

"Yes you will, my little spider monkey."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people prefer this way of posting, or would it be better to have less frequent longer chapters?  
> (Or does no one particularly care?)


	10. Chapter 10

It turns out where Peter lacks in height, he makes up for in speed (It helps that Wade has two katanas attached to his back).  
This is how the two find themselves racing round the lab for upwards of ten minutes, Peter ducking and diving to avoid Wade's muscular arms from grabbing his waist. The chase finally ends with Peter tripping over a misplaced office chair and being caught my Wade on his way down,"Got you."He pants breathlessly into the cradled man's ear.

"Oh no!"He cries, feigning fearfulness "Please don't hurt me!" At this Wade stiffens.

There are a few moments of silence mixed in with the stillness that Peter rarely sees from Wade that numbs his body, leaving him alone in his thoughts, isolated from the outside world.It's as if he forgets the man in front of him. He is meeting him for the first time again. Of course there have been the times in the early morning haze that Peter has gazed upon Wades scared flesh and tried to use them as a path, to deeper within the man, an entrance to his past.

Up close while Wade is awake staring down with his open love glazed eyes is different, another type of personal. Peter can see a small line resting on top of his cheek, shallower than the deep indents that mark his whole body. He wonders to himself whether it was there before the 'treatment', as it is so unalike to the others.

It takes both men many minutes to break the tranquility"Peter I would never."in a broken voice Wade says.

Peter smiles at the man's innocents and obvious adoration, fully trusting and requiring no confirmation."Wade,"before the man can get another word out his phone buzzes in his pocket, smushed between the two bodies.Peter grabs the phone in frustration answering without looking at the caller Id.

"Hello,"He snaps cringing internally but to irritated to care. 

"Hey Pete," Fuck! nice way to start the conversation there"I can't get into my files is everything alright?"No, no its not they have been hacked and instead of calling you Peter decided to try and fix it himself, because he didn't want his dads to have to to come home, in turn ruining his time alone with Wade.

"Yeah everything's good, I'm not sure why it's not working"He lies through his teeth.

"Could you ask Jarvis to check my access to the main data base then please?"thats a good question, can he?"Peter hello? I don't want to ask your dad for help, he already makes fun of me for being a senior."Steve grumbles.

"Pops i'll call you back in a minute it might take a while."

"Ok be quick."And with that Peter is left to panic.

"I need to get the system up and running Quick!"He blurts out at Wade who quickly collects himself asking,

"How can I help?"

"Could you try and find any notes my dad has on security?"

"Yes sir,"He salutes.

 

 

Three texts to Steve, four glasses of OJ, a pile of messy notes, and three quarters of an hour later, the system is back online. It's high-fives all round (basically just Wade and Peter excitedly high-fiving repeatedly).

"Is it working now pops?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what I was doing wrong before, sorry for bothering you Peter."

"No don't worry its fine Pops,Bye."

 

By the time everything is fully sorted out, with Jarvis back to being sarcastic and swearing he won't tell Peter's parents what happened; the two are exhausted and barely make it to the bed, before flopping into the soft mattress and burrowing in.And that's how they sleep wrapped together, spooning and snuffing till the morning.

 

Two bodies together as one, basking in the blue light.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are all gonna have to pretend that Vanessa died at the end of Dead pool for this to work, sorry.

Say what you want about the couple, but none could claim the two didn't care deeply for each other.

Wade will always appear to be more invested in the relationship with him always coming up with tooth yrotteningly sweet pet names and being overly romantic to the point of it being cheesy. Nevertheless, many often over look how deeply Peter cares for Wade.Peter sits through the long nights rubbing a scarred back as Wade relives months of torment.

That however, is not what bonds the couple not the shared pain experienced while baring such responsibility, not the nights they both can recall locked underground cut off form the outside world, not the secret understanding the two share over how it feels to have a lover die mere metres away from them.

The bond is the secrets that share often remembering the others better than their own and having to reming the other why they 'never wear dirty underwear on a tuesday in fear of another incident'.These little pieces of information they learn about each other are what make them feel connected.

 

 

It's the early morning. Peter wakes up first springing his torso forward of off the mattress, as if he were a vampire on their first night, eager to terrorise a village of peasants.

The room is close to silent, if it were not for advanced hearing Peter would not notice the small noises escaping from Wade's parted lips.

The young man decides to start on breakfast plodding into the kitchen his phone lies on the counter form the night before, touching the home button he is relived to receive a text form his dad confirming that everything is going well and that will be back home in a few days if everything carries on going to plan.

He eats while watching re-runs of Soap on the large screen Tony begged Steve to let him set up in the room;Steve arguing it was 'too flashy and didn't fit in with the room.' 

It takes a rather large amount of food to fill Peter and his superhero metabolism up.Specifically: three eggs(Scrambled duh),Four slices of toast,a pint of organge juice and two bowls of crunchy nut.The teen was now leaning back amongst the dirty cutlery celebrating the feeling of a full, content belly.So much so that the pair of arms seizing round his expanded waist come as a shock. 

"Ahh fuck Wade dont do that!"He sequels.

 

 

Although as soon as his senses start tingling he makes an attempt to break free which results in a strong hand clamps it's self across his mouth.

When the grip tightens Peter loses control thrashing around in the grip trying to yell for help in vain as the sound is muffled by the gloved hand.Peter is being dragged towards the door he aims to grab his phone but ends up knocking it to the ground; tears are rolling down his cheeks as he is stuffed into the escalator by four masked men.With his hands bound behind his back and being taken my surprise the disguised men are able to over power the mutant.

The pounding is his head becomes deafening, as if something inside his brain is trying to break its way out.

The door seem to shut in slow motion, along with Peter's eyes ,and all the young man can do is count on his family and Wade to save him from this nightmare. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said an update every weekday...I'm finding that that doesn't really give me enough time between school and other 'stuff' to properly edit and put the amount of time I want into chapters.  
> I'm thinking that from now on I will upload around three times a week definitely atleast every Monday (as I have the weekend to work on it).


	12. Chapter 12

Imagine me attempting to make little bubble noises with my mouth.

Every time I get a little better and the noises get a little louder.

Those noises are not me.

The little noises slowly becoming deafening are coming from the drip next to Peter's head, superhuman hearing can be quite obnoxious sometimes.Peter can't bring himself to open his eyes yet, feeling hasn't made it there yet.He lies there trying to control his breathing; he knows where he is, what happened and most likely why it happened.

He doesn't know: where he is, who he's with ,or what condition he is in.

He feels numb his ears are attachments to his body, fare too sensitive and aware contrasting with his fuzzy head and unresponsive body.

 

 

 

 

Wade awakens earlier than normal with a spring in his step, Peter is not next to him but that is nothing out of the ordinary. Walking over to the window he pulls open the curtains apart sudden feeling like Mary Poppins, ready to start the day, he has no jobs today so he can stay with Peter at the house.

He specifically planned this as soon as he found out about Steve and tony's mission, not wanting to leave Peter alone.

He guesses Peter is most likely in the living room eating, so he heads there.

Wait! the merc moves to smell himself, deciding he should probably take a shower first. Wade spends way longer than necessary, mincing around the bathroom spraying himself with all the strange expensive looking bottles Tony has stacked the place with.

Whistling as he goes, Wade makes a show of getting ready.The toothbrush is now a microphone, the mirror is a camera, thousands of people are watching him perform.

Wade's a ugly bugger: puckered flesh with an angry undertone.But, Peter swears he finds it sexy so thats all that matters.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet wade can barely keep a lid on his excitement about the day he's planned"So, i'm thinking taco bell for breakfast, it's not the best but it's fast, then we can go to the park again but this time with food for the ducks I googled it and you're not supposed to feed them bread."When he gets no response Wade walks further into the room looking around for signs of Pete.

'Petey where you at?"he calls "I need to get your input on what sounds good."

When Wade is met with silence for a second time, something stirs right in the bottom of his stomach.

He quickly rushes into the kitchen and thats when the lump in his throat gets dangerously close to cutting off his breathing.The first thought that had crossed Wade's mind was that Peter had left wasn't answering.

The kitchen looks like two tom cats had a brawl .

Now wade is staring at destroyed phone lying on the floor.It's immediately obvious that this is Peter's but Wade still bends down haltingly... preying and hoping for it to be someone else's.Loads of people come around, maybe an agent or an avenger dropped it.

Holing it up in shaking hands...

it's Peters.

 

 

Callous, bulky, quivering fingers flick at the side button desperate to turn the screen on, the home button is broken.

Wade searches for the number heart breaking a little when he sees 'Dad' swallowing his anxiousness he presses call.

Beep beep...beep beep...beep"Hi Peter I'm a little busy can this wait?"

"Hello sorry sir this is Wade,"He stops himself remembering they don't know him like that, Peter's never told them "Wilson yeah Wade wilson you probably know me from Shield."The quivering is obvious in his voice.

"What the hell is going on why are you on Peter's phone?"He pauses most likely to check the id,"yes why are you on Peters phone?"

In a panic of worry Wade explains everything necessary"Peters not here and the kitchens in a mess it looks like some kind of fight has gone down and I found Peter's phone smashed on the ground."If Wade's heart wasn't beating so fast he would wince at how suspicious he sounded, but he had no time to lose and was getting ready for a mission on a day he thought he had off.

"Wilson, Wilson!"Fuck Wade had zoned out "where are you and how do you know this?"He could hear movement in the background.

"Sir"May as well be polite 'meeting' the parents for the first time "I've been seeing your son..."

"You what! Deadpool look I don't have time for this now, do you have any idea of where he might be?"

"No I can't find any trace"

"I'm going to get Tony."

 

 

Deadpool charges into Shield headquarters (Fury owes him big anyway).

He marches through the echoey corridors agents move aside, seeing that something is obviously going on.His boots thump on the floor alerting people ahead of the frantic mercenary about to blow his lid.

The only thing keeping Wade somewhat 'calm' is the thought that this is the only way to get his Petey back.

Slamming the door open and barreling up to Director Fury, tears in his eyes covered by the thick material of his mask.

The man is wearing his usual uninterested expression,hands planted rather side of the man on the solid desk ,Deadpool practically spits,

"I'm calling in a favour,"Fury's interest seems to peak,"a big fuckin' favour."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtly inspired by "Fuckin' Hell! by Skybloodfox' but don't worry only this part is, this isn't a ripoff.


	13. Chapter 13

The redhead spotted Tony mopping through the crack of Peter's bedroom door.Silently she creept in observing the smaller man.

Tony was sobbing silently curled in on himself.With every uneven breath he took in his whole body shook.

It sounded painful.

For once The Black Widow was caught off guard, by none other than a heartbroken dad.

"Tony,"any where else in the building her voice wouldn't be heard, but in the quietness of the bedroom Tony stiffens."I understand what your going through I,"

"No offence but you don't know shit,"the dad interrupts."My boy is out there being tortured."He whispers into the room as if he is trying to convince it into giving him a clue of where his son is.Natasha cautiously settles on the bed, her hand twitching at her side.

"How is Steve coping?"He sobs.

"He's doing ok."

The two sit, Natasha feeling like a robot when it comes to competing but trying her hardest hoping for the dad to calm down.

He doesn't.

Slowly not to spook him she raises her hand moving it so her palm is hovering against his back, she's about to back down when, "If he doesn't come home I can't do this anymore."

Natasha always knew that Tony's mental state before the arrival of his family had been weak.She would be lying to say that this announcement shocked her as deep down she understood: Peter was Tony's structure.The framework for his new life and without the foundations his home was crumbling. 

"I wish I didn't know what it is like for him right now,I wish I had a normal childhood grew up met Steve in a bar and we had Peter.We would be in our cosy house right now watching Family guy and laughing,together."

"We don't know where he is but I'm sure the champs doing far above average he always has."She broke the sentence off with a sob.

The two both knew what it was like to be so young and pure,. and have that all taken away.Their biggest fear is that Peter would be broken just like them.

If he ever came home.

 

 

 

"Sir I have some information that may be helpful."Wade was putting on his smart, presentable, 'I can be a good boyfriend' act.

Steve slightly lifted his boy from where it was slumped over the makeshift desk aka the dinning room table.He was trying to stay hopeful.

"Erm,"Wade said looking around at the spying agents,"can we do this somewhere more private."

"Wade please I've got a lot of stuff to go through could you just tell me now?"

"Sir, I must insist."Steve inwardly sighed.

"Follow me."

 

 

To say that Steve was upset was an understatement larger that The Hulk.Tears burned his eyes as he listened to Wade spilling all of Peter's deepest secrets. Secrets that he kept from his dad but apparently told his 'short term' boyfriend.

"Does, does Tony know?"He whispers.

"I don't think so, no he hasn't told anyone I found out myself."

"God how could I not know?"He choked,"The kid's been handling so much all by himself he shouldn't have to do that at his age its my job as a parent to help him. I failed." 

 

 

The flurry of movement in the base was constant, everyone was on high alert searching for  _any_ leads. When Natasha walked in the agents stayed clear,usually they took their time to attempt to charm the Black Widow.But now her strut is dull and washed out, along with her mascara painted on her colourless cheeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been unhappy with the quality of my writing, I think that is what has discouraged me from continuing this fic. But, I know that improvement comes with practise and experience so it kinda sucks that I'm very impatient with myself.  
> Please leave suggestions on how I can improve my writing in the comments.  
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also I started writing on wattpad way before my ao3 days and I'm considering transferring my favourite story onto here to complete, as I prefer the website anyone interested?Here's the description: Inspired by that fic idea 'a lonely person sells their soul to satan to be their friend'  
> But heavily modified into a romantic relationship and Satan looks more like a model.)


End file.
